When a user calls a call center, a call routing system that handles incoming calls may attempt to connect the user to one of multiple agents attending the call center. However, the attempt to connect to the agent may fail for a variety of reasons. For example, the call may be forwarded to a non-existing business group, the attempt to extend the call may be blocked, a server receiving the call may fail (e.g., when the call is voice-over-Internet Protocol (VoIP), etc.). In some instances, devices of the routing system may failover to other devices of the system. Because of the important business value of the calls, a failed component in the call routing system should not result in extended period of failed routing.